Busted!
by Wild Man Pacheco
Summary: The title says it all. David attempts to rob Mandy and her parents and tries to cover it up claiming that he is Santa Claus only to get arrested and bailed out by his sister and best friend.


**Busted!**

Mandy and her parents awoke to something that had fallen downstairs.

Mandy: "What the heck was that?!"

Claire: "I think it came from downstairs."

Phillip: "Well let's go downstairs and check it out."

Claire: "Careful honey."

Claire and Mandy followed as Phillip led the way. When they got downstairs they saw something move in living room. Phillip came charging in with a blunt object of some sort and turned on the lights.

Phillip: "Hold it right there!"

Phillip's yelling was so loud that it scared the criminal and he went charging into the wall and almost knocked himself out.

Phillip: "Hey are you alright?"

Person: "Stay back, please stay back!"

Phillip: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

When Phillip shined the light on the criminal he was revealed to be David Evans. One of their close by neighbors.

Phillip: "Hey wait a minute you look familiar."

David: "Yeah I'm Santa Claus."

Claire: "No you're not. You're our neighbor."

David: "No I'm not."

Phillip: "David. David Evans."

David: "No I'm not! I'm Santa Claus! I'm here to bring you your presents." 

Claire: "Where are they?"

David: "Uhhh…There out there on my sleigh."

Phillip: "Well I don't see your sleigh outside all I see is your car."

David: "My sleigh broke and had to borrow a car."

Mandy: "That reminds me where the rest of your uniform? Aren't you supposed to be old with a white beard?"

David: "I dyed my hair and beard and uhhh shaved a little bit and uhhh I use aging cream to make myself look good."

Mandy: "What about your uniform? Why do you just have your hat on?"

David: "It's in the tailor shop."

Mandy: "Why?"

David: "Because I ripped both my pants and upper suit thingy."

Mandy just stared at him.

Claire: "And the big question is why do you have most of our stuff piled up against the front door?"

David: "Uhhh…"

Phillip: "Well answer this for me; why are dressed in long jean shorts, flip flops with black low ankle socks, a black short sleeved shirt, with a basketball jersey on that says 'Sacramento' on it?"

David: "I told your daughter that the rest of my suit was in the shop."

Phillip: "But why couldn't you've wore something warmer in weather like this."

David: "What is this a police department?! Why am I being interrogated?!"

Phillip: "Well David I like you and all but if you don't start fessing up to what you're really doing and answer why our stuff is piled up against the door I'm going to call the Endsville Police Department."

David: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to get feisty!"

Phillip: "Then start talking."

David: "For the last time I am Santa Claus-"

Phillip: "That's it."

Phillip picks up the phone and dials 911.

David: "Whoa, whoa, hey wait a minute!"

Claire and Mandy tackled David and held him down.

David: "Please believe me, I'm Santa Claus! I am Santa Claus!"

Claire: "He must be drunk again honey."

Phillip: "Or he's just plain crazy and we didn't see it until now."

At the Endsville Police Station, David was being brought in my three cops.

David: "I'm Santa Claus! I'm mother fucking Santa Claus!"

Then David was brought into a holding cell.

One of the cops: "Wacko. God we get more and more of them all the time."

Mandy and her parents went down to the police station along with Billy and Grim.

Billy: "Hahahahaha hey Mandy."

Grim: "Did David get drunk again?"

Mandy: "Probably. Hey pinhead."

Then Danny and Delana burst into the police department.

Delana: "What did that freaking idiot do this time?"

Phillip: "Oh hi Delana. David tried to rob us and cover it up saying he was Santa Claus."

Delana: "Oh my god."

Danny: "Better than what happened last time with the bananas."

Delana: "Don't even bring that up Danny!"

Delana walked up to the counter.

Delana: "How much is bail?"

Cop: "$2,000."

Delana: "Yup he's staying here."

Danny: "No, no, no let's do it we've got money."

Delana: "Come on Danny!"

Danny: "Lana come on he's your brother."

Delana: "He's gotta learn his lesson sometime!"

Danny: "Not tonight."

Delana: "AHHHH!" 

Danny paid the cop behind the counter and they let David out.

David: "…look all I'm saying is that I'm Santa Claus."

Cop: "And I'm the president of the United States."

David: "Really?"

Cop: "Get outta here!"

Billy and Grim laughed a little at that.

David: "Danny, Lana what would you like for Christmas?"

Delana: "For you to get home and shut up!"

Danny: "Lana that's not nice."

Delana: "Yeah yeah."

Everyone left the police department.


End file.
